mythrilacesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Rossum Lee
Piper Rossum Lee is an Ace of the Earth Federation and a member of the 195th Aces Squadron. She was born on the planet Aeris. Biography General She was born in Velentown, on Aeris in 2976 but was forced to relocate at the age of eleven to a plot of family-owned forest when the Centauri Confederacy. She has red hair. Before Mythril Aces Piper Rossum Lee just wanted to see the universe. Trouble was, as she put it, "the universe decided it didn't like me very much." Most of her adolescence was spent playing with her older sister Janine and doing whatever she could to wreck the Centauri war effort, up to and including planting matai egg sacs on the borders of her family's property. At the age of sixteen, she was desperate to get offworld and signed up for the Federation army. Her high intelligence, adaptability, and mental resilience qualified her for the Aces program, and after six months of training Piper was introduced to Hugo, her Magellan frame. The two made a successful team, and together served five years on board the Federation ship Azrael. It was during this time that Piper discovered her chronic inability to show up anywhere on time. Despite this difficulty, however, she managed to perform quite well and made several friends among the Azrael's female pilot population. One woman in particular, Rebekah, became her close confidant. Piper's life changed forever when one day she was running late to a routine scouting mission and stumbled into the end of a Centauri ambush. She discovered that every member of her squad had been killed in the attack, and only her tardiness had kept her alive. The next thing she remembered was being helped out of Hugo by the crew of the Azrael, but she was later told that during her blackout she fought and killed the Centauri soldiers responsible for the ambush. This event caused her so much mental trauma that she was removed from active duty and sent to a mental hospital; two years of therapy and isolation eventually allowed her to return to the front lines. Mythril Aces After being discharged, she was assigned to the Seraphim under Captain Mikal Quasp as part of the 195th Aces Squadron. She took part in two battles with her new teammates and visited the neutral planet of Yokolit before suddenly falling ill with Rigellian Flu. Upon her recovery, she discovered that somehow there was a chip implanted in her brain allowing her to communicate with a Centauri Knight, Leonard Reitman. Together with Piper's squadmate Flint, they are currently attempting to decipher the mystery surrounding the implants. Frame XM- 10 Magellan *Light (125%) (4act) *Shoulder MG x2: mid-ranged: 15%, 25%, 40% **Rapid Fire: Player can make two attacks for 1 AP, but at a -1 to hit for both. *Heat seeking missiles: mid-long: 35%, 50%, 60% *Short range laser: short: 12%, 25%, 35% Category:Characters Category:Aces Category:Terrans Category:195th Aces Squadron Category:Frame Pilots Category:Lieutenants Category:Player Characters